


"Friendship" Syndrome

by AJ_Box_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Box_King/pseuds/AJ_Box_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demonstuck AU. His name, he has been told, is Fira. He has been running, with sickness and death chasing behind, with him the center and cause of it all. Then he meets John. And John won't let go. In this world of chaos that they live in, can a forgotten friendship flourish? Or would they have been better off avoiding it like so many other diseases?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So, as with so many other stuff of mine, this started off as a normal story. And then Homestuck happened. So here ya go!
> 
> Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie. I own nuttin'.

Fira’s first memories after The Haze were of a white room. He remembered the doctors, the experiments, and death. So much death. It had begun as a trickle-- a cough here, a sneeze there,-- until one by one, doctors stopped visiting him, being dead or terrified. He remembered when he first wanted to escape, the immeasurable amount of time spent planning, stopping only when the computer men flooded the room with knock-out gas. He (vaguely) remembered breaking out. It was easy, really, once he found the cameras. It was just a matter of destroying them; the computer men weren’t going to come after him, not after what he had apparently done to the doctors. He still didn’t know what he had done himself. And since then, and now, he walked.

Fira never stayed in one place too long. His “ability” only would allow him to stay until the first coughs were heard, until the first person died. Then he had to move on, or be persecuted for “witchcraft” or “demonic behavior”. His eyes didn’t help either.

Fira had heard from the doctors that his namesake had come from his eyes, but, as he never had had a mirror, he hadn’t known exactly why. Then, when he escaped, he caught a reflection of himself a rainy afternoon. Then, he knew. He had thought, for a moment, that his eyes were really hot embers there in front of him, and that he would be able to keep warm during the wet, chilly night. Until his hand passed through said “embers”, that was. He usually found sympathetic people that were willing to take him in, eyes and all, although in the last town he woke up tied to a bed, eyes about to be gouged out by a priest chanting, “Demon, be gone!” He had escaped, and was currently escaping in the forest, where he knew the villagers wouldn’t follow after dark.

As he wandered the forest, he heard, through the evening silence, a faint rustle. As it didn’t persist, Fira didn’t think much of it. Until he tripped on a rock.

“Hey! I’m trying to sleep, you know!” THE ROCK TALKED. 

...Or maybe not a rock. But who would be in the forest at this time of day? Fira decided he needed to find out. It might still be a rock, you know.

“Who are you?” Real smooth.

“John. An’ you?”

“Dave.” Fira felt that after the fiasco of the last town, it would be probably safer to change his name. “What are you doing in the forest at sunset?”

“Me?” No, the log you’re sitting on. “Pshh. Totally not lost, if that’s what you mean. Either way, I could ask the same of you.”

“I’m headed for the next town. You from there?” Fira thought it’d be good to get some guidance. No matter how lost this kid is.

“You mean Thorneville? Yeah.” Likewise, John thought it would be a good idea to get help from someone. Even this strange stranger.

“Cool. Well, Mr. I’m-not-lost-but-please-save-me-my-heroic-knight-of-time guy, let’s go then.”

“Saved by the likes of you? Not likely, ‘Knight of Time’.” John blew, -or tried to blow- a raspberry at Fira’s face. It ended up being more like just blowing, however.

“What was that?! That’s it, you are now ‘The Windy Boy’. Let’s go.” With that, Fira started walking again, John trailing behind cautiously. A bit later, Fira felt something (glasses?) being pushed into his hand. He only had to wait a moment before John offered an explanation.

“I like your eyes, but where we’re going, people would kill you for your ‘demonic’ eyes”. John wiggled his fingers in air quotes, despite the fact Fira couldn’t see them.

“Hm.” Fira slipped the shades on, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness before continuing onward, pushing through the dense brush crowding the trail.


	2. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nein. Fira at John's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yadayadayada I don't own Homestuck, blehhh...
> 
> Should this be a john/dave?
> 
> 'Cause it would work either way.

At length, John and Fira finally arrived at Thorneville. As soon as they had slipped into the town’s borders, Fira mentally calculated the time he had left before the village was plague-stricken.

“Three days,” he mused, sneaking a glance at John, who was leading him towards one of the quaint, pastel apartments, slightly run-down with age. “How am I going to get rid of this guy?”

“Did you say anything?” Fira was snapped from his reverie, looking at a very inquisitive John as he frantically searched his brain for an answer. Finally, the obvious was found.

“No.”

“Oh, alright. I have food if you’re hungry.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” Fira followed John into the kitchen warmth, lost in thought, when suddenly something warm tackled him, some of the warmth sliding down his throat while he tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

“John. Geroff.”

“Not ‘till you eat soup.” Oh. So the warm stuff was soup. Fira should really get his mind out of the gutter.  
“Geez kid, I can’t eat soup with you sitting on me. How old are you anyway?”

“Eighteen. Therefore I am not a kid.” John’s smile turned downright maniac. “You are, though. Now open up, sweet cheeks.”

“Hey! I’m only a ye-mphf,” Fira found himself with a mouthful of soup, swallowing it before continuing: “a year younger than you, so you can stop that.”

“Really?” John got off, letting Fira sit up before shoving the bowl of soup into Fira’s hands.”You look so much younger, Dave.”

“Yep. Dermatologists hate me.” Fira allowed a small smile, while John stalled and broke into giggles.

“Giggles?”

“They’re...ha...very manly giggles, mind you,” John reciprocated, walking into the living room and plunking himself down at his computer. Fira watched with mild interest, fighting a losing battle with sleep,when John spoke again.

“Dave?” John’s voice echoed across the space between them. “Dave wake up. Listen to this.”

“I’m…” Fira sat up, rubbing his eyelids, and yawned. “...awake. Whaddaya need?”

“A plague,” Fira’s face paled at John’s words, “has affected the towns surrounding Hollybear Forest,” John turned to face Fira. “Did you know that, Dave? Is that why you were out alone in the forest?”

It was too easy to lie, to just go along with what John had said: “Yep. You found my secret, Windy-Doc.” Fira held his arms up in mock-surrender.

“Oh ok. I sure hope it doesn’t spread out here.” John shrugged. Fira breathed a sigh of relief, settling back on the couch and letting himself drift away from consciousness.

********

John looked up from the computer a while later, smiling at Fira’s sleeping form. After a minute, he spoke, softly, to himself.

“Seems like I’ve got myself into a bit of a pickle, Dave.” He hefted Fira onto his shoulder, grunting a bit under his dead weight. “But I’m not about to let you go.” He took Fira to his bed, tucked him, and stole away into the night.


	3. Egderp: why?

John returned as the sun was beginning to rise, shining through the bedroom window on platinum-blond hair; glinting off moist, red eyes.

"Dave! What's wrong?" a worried John ran and embraced the other. He shifted onto the bed, rummaging through his pockets for a tissue. He offered it to Fira, who shook his head.

"Nothing. Why Ghostbusters," Fira motioned at the bedsheet "Egderp, why." He watched John's cheeks turn a pale rose, and he knew he had successfully avoided the subject. Maybe he'd learn more about the 'Egderp' thing too.

"Ghostbusters are amazing and anyone who says otherwise is a total dipwad," John paused. " They were also on sale." At that remark, Fira had to try his hardest to not burst into laughter. Instead, he turned the laughter threatening to ruin his composure into a smirk.

"Really? Alright then, John … ny" Fira watched as John incredulous features became those of revenge.

"You did not just go there, Davey." John warned

"Yes I did." Fira gave him a look that said: 'I'm smirking at you even if you can't see it'; we shall call it an eye-smirk. "Anyway, where'd you head off to, Egderp?" Fira turned away for a moment, grabbing a sheet of paper that sat on the nightstand and hiding it behind his back.

"W-what did you call me?" John's eyes widened and grew misty, at which he took the forgotten tissue and dabbed his eyes.

"Egderp." Fira repeated. After a beat, he realized it would probably be a good idea to show John the letter. "I got it from here. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," John waved his hand dismissively. "It's just...I had a friend who called me that. Funny, he was named Dave too. This," he pointed at the letter, "Was the last thing I got from him before they took him away."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Fira felt a new, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, which he promptly ignored. "Hey, you never told me where you went."

"Right!" John's face lit up. He pulled out a small card. "I got you this!" He handed the card to Fira, who in turn viewed it.

"An identification card. 'Dave'. Geez John, why'd you go through all this trouble for someone you just met?" Fira looked up at John, placing his hand on John's arm. "Thanks. Really though, why'd you do it?"

"I-I didn't want them to take you away," John murmured, staring at the letter still on his lap. "My friend...they took him away because they thought he was a demon. You come from disease-ridden towns, Dave, and from what I found there's a lot of people prosecuting you. No names," John quickly added, seeing Fira's worried expression. " I'm not going to ask for your real name, or if Dave is your real name, but I'd like you to trust me. And,"John furiously wiped away a runaway tear. "I guess that's why I got you the card." Fira was left dumbfounded, unable to move. He knew he needed to leave, before he, too grew attached to John. 'Two more days' he reminded himself.

"I've got to go." He slipped his sunglasses on and ran out of the apartment, hearing a faint 'Dave!' before he was out of earshot. Below him, the grass began to wilt, and the flowers began to wither.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for short chapters.


	4. Dave: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has run away...Now what?

Ch 4 Dave: Why?

 

Fira didn’t know where he was going. He just knew that after what John had done him, he couldn’t grow attached- hell, it was too late for that. John just clicked with him, as if they had known each other before. He knew he couldn’t bear watch the only person he remembered that had shown him total kindness die. He reached the part of the forest where he had the run-in with John, just the day before. He slowed to a stop, staring at the patch of ground scuffled from John laying there. And Fira tripping over him. Though he guessed since he was now officially Dave, he should at least discard ‘Fira’ and start using ‘Dave’ when referring to himself. He owed Egderp that much. So Dave it is.

 

Dave, once again, heard a rustle in the leaves. The deja-vu was strong, causing him to subconsciously tense up, waiting for an attack. Who could it be? The villagers? The police? The doctors?

 

“Dave!”

 

Dave found himself in a tree. How’d that happen? He looked down, seeing John peering up into the tree. Shit.

 

“What the hell, Dave! You don’t just leave like that! And appearifying in that tree…” John trailed off, lost in thought. “What are you?” Dave made a move towards the ground, and in an instant found himself next to John. What. Is. Going. On.

 

“What is that?”John asked. “That..thing you did. I’ve seen it before...with the other Dave.” He took off Dave’s glasses, looking into his eyes. “What’s it called? Light-ju-- no. Flashing? No. Bri-”

 

“Flash-stepping.” Dave was surprised at what had just come out of his mouth. He hadn’t known he could do that before today, and all of the sudden he knew what it was called? “How’d you find me?”

 

“I followed the trail of dead grass. What was that all about?” John looked up expectantly. “I’m pretty sure normal humans don’t do that.”

 

“I don’t either, but I have an idea. It’s a hell of a long story, so you might want to sit down if you want to hear it” Dave also clung to the depressing hope that hearing what he could do would push John away and save at least his life.

 

“Spill.” John sat on the conveniently placed log.

 

Dave then proceeded to tell the story of his life, explaining The Haze, which for future reference was his amnesia, the laboratory, and his apparent “curse” (though by this point Dave is pretty sure he’s a demon) to cause entire villages to become disease-stricken. Throughout the whole spiel John listened attentively, gasping or murmuring at things that particularly pulled at his heartstrings. When it was all over, John asked:

 

“So, you mentioned that you don’t even remember your real name, but, do you remember anything from before the laboratory?” John’s head was a mess at this point. This Dave-friend seemed so much like the Dave from his childhood, and, subconsciously, he needed confirmation, he needed closure, to believe Dave was Dave.

 

“I remember bits of orange and blue, a mop of black hair, and some fine-ass buck teeth.” Dave chuckled. “Though why I would think they were fine is beyond me. Probably irony.”

 

“I-Irony?” John felt bile rise in his throat. These Daves were becoming too much alike, and childhood Dave memories were too sacred to taint like that. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to let go yet. “Jeez, Dave, you sure we haven’t met before”

“Nah, you don’t have the teeth. But I know what you mean. Which brings me to my next point.” Dave took a deep breath, steadying himself against a nearby tree. “ So I have two days before your town becomes just like almost every town in this goddamned forest and everyone gets sick and dies, and I” Dave cleared his throat, trying not to get choked up, “I’m not about to let shit happen to you, Egderp.” Damnit. John’s crying. Keep it together, Strider. Wait, what? Dave felt a frigid force take over, felt the air grow stale, and his hand reached up to remove his shades. He couldn’t see it, but John watched, horrified, as the surrounding vegetation withered up, as a dark aura grew around Dave’s persona. With a will not quite his own, Dave harshly threw the glasses at John, all but glowering at him.“I need you to leave, and never come close to me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So, first of all, I am so sorry this is late. I've been getting home late all week this week, and actually I'm at a library right now to post this before heading back into the hectic squalor that is this week. On a brighter note, this will probably be the last page-n-a-half long chapter. Yay!
> 
> 'Till next week, my loves!


	5. In and Out of Passing:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...I know this is late.. But, this chapter is the longest I have written yet, and I am glad to say that this is the length I hope to maintain for the rest of this work. I don't own Homestuck. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.

Dave sat slumped against the tree, eyes staring vacantly at the clearing ahead of him where John had disappeared. Dave guessed it had been around two hours since John left, the bright, accusing sun beating down into the clearing. Dave was physically and mentally exhausted after what had transpired, and so he had just sat there, waiting for something to happen. He regretted everything he had done this far, but the thing he regretted the most was throwing John the shades John had given him. Funny how he had quickly grown to depend on the silly things, feeling exposed and vulnerable now that he was without them. He decided he would stay in his current position a bit longer, just in case something occurred to his favor. He leaned his head against the tree and closed his eyes, basking in the midday sun.

LE LOCATION SHIFT

The world was darker. Dave was sure he had only been sleeping for an hour, at most. Being on the run had given him an excellent internal clock. Then why was is so dark? He reached a hand out to rub his eyes--only to ram his fingers against a transparent barrier. He was wearing his shades again. Life was just chock-full of surprises, wasn’t it? The glasses somehow gave him strength, however, and he finally got up and walked in the direction of John’s village to get his bag and get the hell out of there.

Arriving, he tried the door, surprised to find it unlocked. He checked the house. No John. Dave’s mind raced with speculation, a thousand possibilities clamoring for his attention all at once. Had something happened to him? Was he alright? Had he been kidnapped-or worse- killed? Lost in the forest? Captured and turned into a forest creature? Dave cursed himself for not following John home and making sure he was safe, for coddling his weakness as he had, letting up slightly only when his eyes caught a letter addressed to him on the kitchen counter. He opened it, relieved to find it was not a ransom note (no cut-n’-paste here, no sirree), and read it:

‘ Hey Dave! I’m alright, so don’t worry yourself to death over me (ha ha)! I thought over what you said, and I guess it would be better if we stayed out of eachother’s way for a while. I’m staying at a friends house in the next town, so you can stay at my home while you need it. I hope the glasses stayed on your face! I had such a hard time getting them on- jeez you’re a light sleeper! Anyway, there’s cake in the fridge, and soup on the stove, and I’ll just stay at my friend’s house ‘till I hear the storm’s blown over, so use the house as long as you’d like.   
‘Till I see you again!  
-John’

Dave smiled. John must really be something, to still be nice to him after Dave’s unnaturally rude outburst. He opened the fridge, smiling wistfully at the huge cake...and the bottle tucked behind it. Dave’s smile grew-boy he was doing a lot of smiling- as he pulled the bottle of… apple-fucking-juice. His mind whirred (and nearly imploded) as he processed this information. Apple. Fucking. Juice. He hadn’t had that shit in forever. Nearly trembling (Striders don’t tremble, goddamnit), he served himself a cup and very gingerly, so gingerly gingers couldn’t hold a stick against how gingerly Dave was being, took a sip. It rained expletives in Dave’s mind as his tongue was met with a blast of flavor, a raw sweet-tart flavor that overwhelmed his nerve endings with pleasure as that which only apple juice, he was once again reminded, could only give him. He couldn’t contain himself, and consumed the rest of the glass in wild, desperate gulps. Apple juice was amazing. He couldn’t believe he had lost track of the stuff. He served himself another glass and settled down in the living room to watch...Con-Air? A movie? Sure, why not, Egbert’s taste in movies can’t be that bad…

Speaking of which, what’s Egbert doing?

Le amazing location shift.

Meanwhile, John was, in fact, at his friend’s house, one that went by the name of Rose Lalonde. Rose lived in a nice studio above her psychologist office. He was in that office now, a good fifteen miles away from Dave, telling Rose everything that had happened since he had met Dave, hoping for some advice. He was just finishing his story as Dave read John’s letter back at John’s house.

“There’s too many things they have in common for me to think of them as two separate friends, Rose. This Dave’s a demon, the other Dave was a demon, red eyes, red eyes, irony…” John paused for a moment. “ I just wanted to ask you to help me shut away the other Dave, and find a way to help this one.” John smiled his buck-toothed smile. “I want to be friends with him, and make a foolproof plan into his life while I’ve bought some time.” Rose looked up from her notepad, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a dust-covered book.

“i don’t know about the eyes, as I have never seen either of their eyes, but here. Maybe this will help.” She opened it to a page, faded lettering labeling it as ‘Friends’. John placed his finger on the photo on the opened page.

“That’s me, that’s you, and..” His breath hitched, eyes widening slightly in astonishment and disbelief. “Dave. That’s Dave. It’s him...Rose, it’s really him! Dave’s alive!” He rocked back, laughing, a large weight dissipating off his chest. “It’s Dave,’ he breathed, and repeated it, a mantra to the memories of the two Daves melding in his mind. He got up and all but tackled Rose in a bro hug. “Thanks!”

My pleasure. Now, what are you going to do about Dave’s predicament?” Rose responded, pulling out another notebook and flipping to a new page.

“Umm… Wait for him to come here, and jog his memory. I’ve hung out with him before, I bet I’m immune to his disease! We’ve done a lot together..” John trailed off, a light rose dusting his cheeks.

“Ah. I’m guessing that the ‘a lot’ we’re talking about is that which you mentioned earlier?” Rose questioned, noting the blush.

“Y-yeah. If he doesn’t remember right away, I’ll at least have that as a possible backup plan.” He got up. “ Thanks Rose. I think I’ll wait for you upstairs. Eat some gushers, maybe. Promise not to tell anyone about Dave?” He turned back, right before shutting the door on the small, warm office.

“John, you know that as a professional psychiatrist, I am obligated to maintain strict confidentiality about my patients unless it is dangerous to their well-being. First, do no harm.” Rose interjected, feeling a bit undignified at the question.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist, just checking. See ya in a bit!” John whipped up the stairs, door all but slamming behind him

Le LoCaTiOn ShIfT

Later, a rare, very drunk Rose told her, ahem, friend Kanaya all about Dave, not noticing a very intrigued, intrepid young(ish) eavesdropper seated at the table behind them.

“Can you believe it?” Rose giggled, “Kanaya, listen to me! Hic. Don’t tell Egbert I told you though, hic, he might get mad…” Rose leaned on, basically hanging off of, her friend’s shoulders, looking down on a smooth, crisp red skirt. “Ooh, red is such a pretty color, don’t cha think, Kanaya? Hic Don’t cha? I bet Dave’s eyes are as red as your skirt…”

“Shush. Let’s get you home. You’re lucky no one ever takes the blabber of a drunk seriously. Didn’t you have something against drinking anyway?” Kanaya sighed, pulling the staggering psychologist to her feet and slowly leading her out of the restaurant. The eavesdropper seated at the next table got up as well, obviously having decided to confront the young couple.

“Kanaya, Rose, wait up!” The stranger used her cane to assist her in navigating the short maze of chairs to reach them. She stopped just short of them, nose twitching ever so slightly as her cane tapped at their feet. “Rose, I heard you guys talking about a demon. Is it true?” A forked tongue slipped out as the young lady savored the thought of a possible encounter with a demon. Friends, meet Terezi Pyrope, local demon hunter. A chance encounter with the most vicious demon you could ever come across left her devoid of her sight, but she compensated with a heightened sense of smell, used to track down demons to prevent such a crime to befall an innocent citizen. She hoped to someday get the demon, codenamed Vriska, for her loss of sight, but, alas, no such luck.

“Hi Terezi! Yeah of course…” Kanaya brusquely slapped a hand over Rose’s mouth, knowing with her non-inebriated judgement that nothing good come out of re-telling their conversation with a justice-obsessed hunter. She finished Rose’s sentence instead: “...Not! Jeez Terezi, you better than anyone should know the kind of nonsense people spout when drunk!” She then resumed pulling Rose towards the door, smirking in satisfaction when Terezi made no move to follow them. The Flighty Broads and their Snarky Horseshitometer were obviously in her favor. She didn’t even need to check her phone to know that.

Terezi, meanwhile, had already begun to dial her contacts, determined to find more about this Dave-person. If her suspicions were correct, this was not going to end well...for the demon, at least. She cackled happily, almost prancing her way through the long-memorized layout of the restaurant to find her friend Sollux Captor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright..So as a warning I probably won't be able to access a computer for the better part of this week, so chances are the next chapter will be late as well. PeAcE!


	6. The Sickness Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who read this. I am so, extremely sorry for not updating this in..how long? THREE WEEKS? I seriously am extremely sorry. I haven't had decent access to a computer in all this time, and now that I do...It seems I have lost my notebook. So now I have to re-write and re-proofread the last page of the chapter. I SHALL NOT, however, leave you guys stranded without a chapter. It will just be shorter than promised. My sincerest apologies, I myself dislike being left out to dry, and it seems as if I have done the same to you. I hope you can forgive me.

Ch. 6 The Sickness Begins

 

****

##### The coppery smell of fresh blood pervaded his nostrils, teasing him, luring him into a state of ecstasy, frolicking and leaping in the air like a kitten. His paws splattered the walls crimson, claws stained to match. Humans fled in front of him, falling like a stack of dominoes with a single breath, writhing and clutching at their throats in agony as the sickness invaded and destroyed their lungs from the inside out. He chased them through the alleyways, crushing skulls here and there with a bat from his powerful paws.All at once, a bright light pierced the clouds above, shining down upon a young, still healthy man. Piercing blue eyes beneath wild, tousled hair watched him with mild interest, and the man began approaching him at a steady pace. Dave, completely bewildered, felt himself grow weaker the closer the mysterious man got. Who was this man, who had escaped his deadly breath and unstoppable rampage? His knees buckled and gave way, and it became a struggle just to keep his head up to watch the entity, close enough now to touch. The man reached out with long, slender fingers, right on the shaggy, bloodstained fur between Dave’s ears. Dave felt his life seep out of him, powerless to stop it, and after a brief struggle, closed his eyes and felt his life fading, fading…

****

 

Dave woke up with a start. That was a helluva weird dream he had there. A jaguar? Dave had always seen himself as more of a bird-genie thingy. With a stomach sword. A seppucrow of sorts. And that man…For some reason, he reminded Dave of Egbert. But that was a stupid thought to entertain. Why would Egbert, of all people, be immune to him? That would only be remotely possible even if Dave had known John his whole life. Dreams sure are confusing! Of course, with our incredible omniscient powers, we know that dreams are the least of Dave’s worries right now…

 

Le Location Shift

 

“Sollux, open up! It’s cold out!” Terezi pounded on the door of a postmodern apartment complex, yelling through an intercom to the top floor. “ I know you can hear me, I can smell you! Just push the stupid ‘open-door’ button-code thingy already!” With a final battle cry, she transformed her cane into a long sword and stabbed the intercom, a slight jolt of electricity snaking back up the cane the only response. A satisfyingly loud click signaled the opening of the door into the dry warmth, and Terezi sheathed her sword, stepping into the lobby. An elevator lifted to the top floor, the studio loft her her friend Sollux.

 

Sollux was seated at one of his many monitors, five of them turned on and showing a wall of small, densely packed text. He would constantly switch between monitors, typing furiously and therefore not noticing Terezi’s arrival. A quick smack on the head fixed that, however, and Sollux turned around to face Terezi’s ferocious grin.

 

“Do you have anything for me yet?” Terezi asked, leaning towards the screen to try to let her nose make sense of the words. The text was too small, however, so she was reduced to waiting impatiently for Sollux to speak. Fortunately she did not have to wait long.

 

“About a kid named Dave? Nothing. But using the description you gave me, I found quite a few articles about a kid with red eyes and demonish qualities…” He pulled up a few tabs on three on the monitors, blowing up the text so Terezi could take a, er, sniff. “Is this what you were looking for, TZ?” Sollux spoke with a lisp, years of being a computer hacker with little public interaction obviously showing through his speech.

 

“Yess...this demon has done much crime against our civilization… he must be brought to justice!” Terezi proclaimed, banging her fist on the desk. Some of the monitors’ screens fizzed out for a moment, scaring Sollux into glaring quite forcefully at Terezi.

 

“Careful! Some of this equipment is..” he caressed a monitor, “delicate. If you have what you need, you should go now.” Sollux turned back to his monitors, turning on the other four and pulling up a program, typing furiously and effectively tuning out the world, not noticing Terezi’s departure.

 

GuEsS wHaT tHiS iS...lE lOcAtIoN sHiFt

 

John was pissed. Rose had a hangover, and Kanaya ended up as their intermediary. After two or three strifes, John finally decided to leave the building for a coffee. And some Gushers, of course. John still didn’t know about Terezi at this point, however, he was about to run into someone just as scheming and dangerous…

 

“Who are you?”

 

LOC4T1ON SH1FT

 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Dave was...twiddling his thumbs. Seriously. Life isn’t interesting all the time, you know. Dave was avoiding leaving the house to minimize the risks of infecting people. He knew it wouldn’t work in the long run; already passerby could be heard coughing, many having to stop to catch their breath. Dave had memorized the symptoms of the plague he caused, a disease similar to pneumonia, except it rotted the lungs from the inside out. A dry, hoarse cough that progressed into a wet one, difficulty breathing, potentially clogged airways, a slight stench of rotting flesh and an equally slight blackening on the skin surrounding the lungs. Imminent death, either by a blocked passageway or severe rupture of the lungs.

 

A particularly loud cough startled Dave from his stupor. ‘To hell with it’ he thought. ‘It’s obviously not working, so I’ll just go out. I need AJ anyway.” He grimaced, looking at the all the glass bottles littered on the kitchen table from the night before. He hadn’t meant to have drunk them all, but...damn. He had no self-control. Whatever.

 

Dave was walking back to John’s apartment, having used some money he found addressed to him to order 9 cases of juice. That should be enough to replace the juice he drank. Dave stepped into an ice cream parlor just across the street from the store. Ordering a cone, he couldn’t help but overhear a nearby conversation. He really couldn’t. One of them--there were four--was literally screaming out everything he said.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

*dun Dun DUN!*


	7. Ch. 7: Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized something about myself today. My brain likes reminding me of things without telling me. More on that later. Also, I know this is late, but it is here right? I do not know -again- if I will be able to post next week, to which I again apologize in advance.

After the shouty boy screamed, the man seated next to him, an apparent juggaloo, started patting the boy’s face, honking softly at him. Another guy at the table, this one in a wheelchair, spoke up, his words faltering every so often.

“ She, uh, wanted to, um, borrow t-the dragon, K-Karkat,” he sputtered out, shrinking in his chair.

“AND YOU WANT TO LET HER? ARE YOU NOT USING YOUR THINKPAN?”

“KaRkAt, CaLm DoWn MoThErFuCkEr. YoU’rE sCaRiNg TaVrOs.” The juggaloo type intercepted for the poor wreck.

“CALM DOWN? TEREZI IS ON ONE OF HER CRAZY WITCH HUNTS AGAIN AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN? GAMZEE, STOP THAT!” Karkat pushed Gamzee’s hand away, looking at the last unintroduced member of the party, He managed to calm himself enough to actually say a sentence.

“What do you know, Nepeta?”

“I talked to Vriska yesterday, and she says she has the purrfect plan to protect the demon from Terezi’s claws,” Nepeta practically purred. “She said she should have contact with the Dave-demon’s guardian sometime tomorrow.”

Dave froze. HE was the Dave-demon. But how did they know him? Dave’s head was sent back into spinning status. He almost stumbled out of the parlor, barely managing to keep his expressionless facade in place. Behind him, he heard a violent, hacking cough.

“KaRkAt, YoU aLrIgHt MoThErFuCkEr?” Gamzee.

“Yes I’m…” Karkat broke into another set of coughs, the strength of which shook his slender body. “…fine.” His voice was weak, barely stronger than a hoarse whisper, much less a yell.

Shit. Dave smoothly absconded, yanking open a bottle of apple juice and taking a swig, wincing at the bitter taste that pervaded his mouth. He read the label. Hard apple cider. Well, shit. It was Saturday. He was going to get wasted.

1:00 am next day

“Whoo!” Dave was officially wasted, ironically stumbling around town, bumping into the occasional late-night straggler. It wasn’t illegal in this town to be drunk in public, or to be drinking underage, but he still kept a weary, semi-conscious mind out looking for cops. It wouldn’t do him any good to be behind bars and shipped off to somewhere far away, He had to find John.  
He saw a young woman, blind, crossing the street. He thought it would be fun-and ironic, of course- to go hit on her, and at the end of the night leave her hanging, knowing she could probably never find him again. Unless she had super-smell or something. But that would be just weird. Dave sauntered up to the girl.

“Hey guurr-” ohtheresapointythingatmythroatisntitwherediditcomefromohitsthegirlscanewhatthefuckwhatdoidojeguswomanimnotgoingtorapeyoudontkillmeplease.

“You are the Dave-demon.” It was not a question. The young lady before him held an authoritative stance, sword held up to Dave’s neck.

“Whoa girl, and I thought I was dr-” he was cut off, quite literally, by the sword moving in and nicking his neck. Blood began to bead up from the wound, and Dave watched as the lady’s face contorted sharply into one of anguished delight.

“Y-your blood…”she stammered weakly. “I’ve never smelled anything like it!” She sheathed her sword back in its cane. “I’ll allow you to live…for now.” She spun around, and had started to walk when Dave was in front of her again.

“Wait. Who the fuck are you?” The girl smiled, leaning into Dave’s ear.

“I am Terezi Pyrope, legislacerator. and starting today, your worst nightmare.”

Dave went home after that.

_MEANWHILE, 15 mi AWAY IN AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION_

\---ectoBiologist[EB] started pestering arachnidsGrip[AG] at 1:00---  
**EB: hey is this vriska?**  
AG: Yes. And I take it you are the Eg8ert?  
EB:yes. why did you want me to pester you anyway?  
AG: We share a common enemy  
EB:what  
AG: You are the companion of the Dave-demon, correct????????  
EG: well, i wouldnt say companion exactly  
EG: but yeah, i know him. how did you know that?  
AG: News travels fast in demon circles, eg8ert.  
EB:wow  
AG: the Dave-demon is in g8 danger.  
AG: 8y terezi.  
EB: are you sure  
AG: My sources are credi8le!!!!!!!!  
EB: ok fine. so what am i supposed to do?  
AG: 8ring Dave to Holly8ear.  
\---arachnidsGrip[AG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist[EB] at 1:28---  
EB:wait come back  
EB: ok bye  
\---ectoBiologist[EB] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip[AG] at 1:30---

John leaned back in his chair, frustrated. How was he supposed to bring Dave here? Dave didn’t even have a com- Wait. Dave’s shades! If he was still wearing them, those were the legendary iShades! Tentatively, John clicked on the chumhandle he had wanted to-and often instinctively did- click on for years.

\---ectoBiologist[EB] started pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 1:35---  
**EG: hey dave!**

Wait what? it was practically two in the morning! What made John think he was going to answer at this ungodly hour?

**TG: whoa man what teh hell is this**

Nevermind.

 **TG:i was just minfing my own buisness getting rejected by some prime plush ass when**  
TG:my shades were all like nope and all this blue appears  
TG:and red how am i typing this maeks no sense  
TG:its all like im jegus and youre my loyal diciple  
TG:praying to me and shit be like  
EB:dave  
TG:hep me god strider unleash your incredible awesomeness  
EB:dave  
TG:and im like nah bro you cant handle this  
EG:DAVE  
EB:its john  
TG:oh hey egderp  
TG:its been too long man  
TG:what happened to best bros forever and all that shit like  
EB:dave stop  
TG:k wat  
EB:i need you to come over here  
TG:how  
EB:look up holly8ear  
EB:i mean hollybear  
EB:on your shades  
TG:how  
EB:you dont remeber? its like an iphone  
TG:right my turn to be the deciple  
TG:pray to god shades  
TG:hell im already drunk wahtever  
EB: youre DRUNK?  
TG:ironically  
EB:look just do it ok  
EB:bye  
TG:bye man  
\---ectoBiologist[EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead[TG] at 1:45---  
**TG: wait egderp how do i do this**  
TG:nevrmind  
\---turntechGodhead[TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] at 1:46---

Dave took off his shades, located the ‘home’ button, and held it until it pinged. A map filled his field of view.

‘Go that way for fifteen miles.” Dave set off at a drunken stagger.

On second thought, maybe he should pack first. Leave in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I named the town John's in Hollybear. Sound familiar? That's also the name of the forest at the beginning of this work, and I did not realize this until right now.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'd just like to say that any misspellings last chapter were intentional. And HELLO FRIENDS

Ch. 8: Reunion

Dave learned something about himself that morning. Apparently, demons couldn’t get hungover. Just really drunk, really quickly. He was trying to decide whether he could use that to his advantage or not while he walked down the road to Hollybear. Shuffling was more like it, actually. It turned out the reason John got Dave an I.D was so that he could leave Thornesville. The lady in front of him turned around, gasped, and spoke to him in a crisp, serious tone.

“Are you Dave?” A nod. Dave didn’t trust his voice to be flat right now, and you never knew who was watching. That guard with the orange hat just put him on edge for some reason.

“As soon as we get out of here, you need to follow me. I have a ride waiting.” Another nod. At this point, they were nearing the front of the line. She passed, and Dave handed his identification to the guard, looking up into...pointy anime shades. A pang went through Dave’s chest, a sense of familiarity he couldn’t seem to place. The other seemed taken aback too, but more subtly so. He was obviously a master of self-control. The man leaned in, handing Dave back his I.D.

“Stay sharp, Strider.” Dave passed without so much as a second glance, face contorting with bewilderment when he realized his I.D didn’t have his last name listed on it. But by then he was halfway across the highway, ironically holding on for dear life onto the woman in front of him.

“How do you know me?” Dave yelled, struggling to be heard over the din of the engine and the wind rushing past their ears.

“Your friend John’s staying over at my place!” She shouted back, somehow managing to keep her voice crisp and steady.

“How does John know you?” Dave nestled his head further in the scarf he was wearing, trying to shield his face from the biting wind. Cold was definitely not his thing. They passed over a pothole, jolting the motorcycle and causing Dave to latch harder onto her.

“He knows my…” a brief pause, “friend, and we live together.”

“Are you guys a thing?” No response. Dave shrugged, taking the silence as a confirmation of his suspicions.

“My name is Kanaya.” she said instead, turning down a side street. She abruptly swerved her bike, slamming the brakes and parking directly between two cars, in front of a two-story building. She killed the engine, and elegantly stepped off after Dave had done the same, albeit less elegantly. Dave stepped back, taking a moment to admire the jade-accented K 1600 before him. He whistled low

“I didn’t get to tell you before, but this is a real nice bike you have here Kanaya.” He nodded towards the motorcycle, crossing his arms. She smiled appreciatively, and headed up a flight of stairs. Dave followed her up and into her apartment, where John was waiting. Almost immediately he was pulled into a fierce, intense bro hug, complete with rough back pats and all.

“Whoa kid, I’m glad to see you too, but we barely know each other, no need to get mushy and fluff,” Dave turned to the smiling blonde at the doorway. “ I don’t think she could handle the feels”

“That’s just the thing Dave! We’ve actually...Come on, I’ll show you! ‘scuse me Rose.” John pulled Dave out of the room, nodding at Rose as they passed into the guest room. He gently shoved Dave onto the bed, and rummaged through a few filing cabinets to find the photo album he was looking for. He eagerly presented it to Dave, who started looking through it, cautiously at first, and then faster as he looked through the pictures, physical memory of a childhood he couldn’t remember. At the end, he looked at John incredulously. 

“I can’t believe it.” He shook his head. “All this…it’s so familiar…but I can’t remember more than blurs of color, like an impressionist painting waay out of focus.” He thumbed through the album again. John looked crestfallen, before remembering the one thing that could make Dave remember without getting too drastic.

“Wait.” He rummaged through the cabinet again, looking for the album he had given Rose for safekeeping all those years ago, when demon prosecution was at it’s highest. It was of him and Dave and everything they had done together, with the picture he cherished the most all the way at the end. He showed Dave this one, looking expectantly at him again. Dave shook his head.

“I’m sorry John, I can’t remember. For all I know you’re shitting me about this stuff.” He tapped a finger on the back cover, surprised when he heard a slight hollow sound. John tensed as Dave investigated the cover, finding the tab that opened to the compartment where John kept the final photograph hidden.

It was a picture of them both, like all the others had been, but in this one, they were holding hands, John looking away shyly as Dave kissed his cheek. Dave looked up at John, concerned to see tears welling in the other’s eyes. One tear made it’s way down his cheek as he spoke.

“It was the happiest day of my life. Y-you had agreed to my boyfriend, and you took me to the forest to have a picnic and be ‘the most ironic lovebirds ever’.” He stopped for a moment, taking a deep, shuddering breath before speaking again.

“ It was the saddest day of my life. They were waiting for us in the forest, and they stole you away from me, slamming an electric collar on you and shocking you until you passed out on the grass, leaving me forgotten.” He put his head on Dave’s shoulder, crying as Dave patted his back trying to calm him down. He looked off into the distance for a minute, memory of that day coming back full force, like a bucket to the head.

“I remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, and a K 1600 is a BMW motorcycle model that I thought suited Kanaya perfectly.


	9. Ch. 9: Where are we going with this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is with John, Vriska is developed, new characters being implied! And orange soda's new role!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE oh my gog so sorry I didn't update but... with winter holiday over I just had so much on my plate that I barely managed to type this today in some spare time I had. I hope this chapter, which I am pretty sure is slightly longer and fluffier than usual, helps compensate for that! As usual, I do not own homestuck. Just a shirt. Just the shirt.

Ch. 9: Where are we Going With This?

“He left town already?” Terezi was back at the Captor household, sniffing a monitor that showed videofeed, a few hours old, from the security cameras at Thorneville customs. Sollux shrugged and grunted noncommittally, clicking on the camera that showed Dave leaving on Kanaya’s bike.

“Stupid low-res security cameras,” Terezi muttered. “ Where could he have gone?” She leaned closer, nose almost touching the screen. “Wait. Sollux, is the escape driver Kanaya? My nose can’t sniff them out.”

“Yeah, that’s her.” Sollux nodded. “By the way, you know the deal. When are you going to give me my mind honey?” Terezi waved him away, eyes narrowing as she realized who was behind all of this.

“Vriska.” She stormed out of the apartment, heading down the street to Tavros’s animal ranch. He took care of her dragon, Pyralspite, and she was going to go get him.

She entered without knocking. It was just Tavros, after all.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Oh great. Shouty was here. Time to go into full legislacerator mode.

“NON3 OF YOUR BUS1N3SS, K4RK4T. NOW ST3P 4S1D3 B3FOR3 1 4CCUS3 YOU OF 1NT3RF3R1NG W1TH JUST1C3!” She shoved Karkat aside, heading to the chocolatey smell that was Tavros.

“Tacklepounce!” Nepeta clung to Terezi’s back, whisper-shouting in her ear. “Hi Terezi! How purrfect to see you! Did you come to roleplay? Do you want to see my new shipping grid, I think I just painted a quadrant for you and Sollux!” She jumped off gracefully, facing Terezi, practically shaking with excitement.

“Sorry Nepeta, I came to retrieve Pyralspite from Tavros. In the name of justice!” Terezi’s glasses gleamed as well, albeit with a different type excitement.

Tavros walked in. His wheelchair was faster, but being bipedal was a must when working with his animals, so he used some prosthetics a friend made him. Terezi sauntered up to Tavros, stopping and smiling once she was close enough to intimidate.

“Hi Tavros,” she began, voice thick and sweet like the mind honey Sollux so craved, “ Can I borrow Pyralspite? Please?”

“Uh, I d-don’t think I should, er, give him to you,” Tavros sputtered out.

“Come on,” she repeated, an edge creeping into her voice. “Please Tavros?” She wished Vriska hadn’t betrayed her. Her mind powers would be especially useful right now.

“I’m conf-fident I shouldn’t give him to you Terezi. So I won’t. Uh, give him to you. Because I’m confident, so you can’t make me say otherwise. So, I am saying confidently no.” Tavros turned, shoulders slumping as he sighed. That was enough fake confidence for the day.

“YEAH, WHAT INNOCENT DEMON WERE YOU GOING TO USE HIM ON ANYWAY?” Karkat shouted from the other room. He had really recovered after drinking some ‘wicked elixer’ Gamzee had given him, though he strongly suspected it was just orange soda.

“Aurgh. Fine. 1M NOT 4 N3OPHYT3 L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 4NYMOR3 4NYW4Y. I don’t need Pyralspite to do this. Can any of you at least tell me where Vriska is right now?

“We haven’t heard ears or tail of her since yesterrday,” Nepeta chimed. “So who knows?”

“Oh jeez. Fine. Bye guys.” Terezi left, cane whipping furiously in front of her. She had an idea of where Vriska might be, but she had to hurry if she wanted to get there before nightfall.

(line break here)

John had been disappointed to discover Dave didn’t remember anything other than their last day together, and had at first been in disbelief over even that (“If you’re that John, where are your fine ass buck teeth? I told you, I’m a buck teeth kind of guy.”). He had finally pacified him about it though, and watched him fall asleep at the computer, updating some comic thing he blabbered about losing track of a while ago (“Comics before bros, man. Sorry”). John had left to get takeout, partly because he was hungry, partly because it was younger Dave’s preferred food. He remembered laughing over Dave’s distrust of home cooking, back when they were kids and the only home cooking Dave knew was his brother’s, who couldn’t cook to save his life. Which reminded him. What was this giant crate of orange juice doing in Rose’s living room? How did it even get there? It showed no sign of who or what had caused it to appear, other than a purple ‘You’re Welcome’ card with the initials D Stri. He pulled the crate open with his crowbar, pulling out two cans. Might as well drink it, if it was here. He walked into his room, tossing a can to a now very awake Dave.

“Here. I found soda.” John opened his can, taking a tentative sip. Dave grabbed his soda can, looked at it, and immediately placed it on the computer desk, as far away from him as possible. And then a bit further, just in case.

“Dude this stuff is gross. How do you drink it?” Dave made an overly exaggerated face at the canned beverage.

“What do you mean? It’s delicious” John took another swig of the beverage, laughing at Dave’s face, “See? I feel better already. Healthier, even.” He extended the can towards Dave. “Try it.”

“How can you feel healthier by drinking sugar?” Dave pushed the can back towards John, face still in full effect. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Whatever.” John finished the can. “Hey, remember when your brother would give Rose and me a can of soda every time he saw us?”

“No.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.” John shrugged apologetically. “Here, let me tell you. He said that drinking orange soda would keep us healthy like him, and gave us soda every day. You would just watch us drink it, disgusted. You never liked orange soda.” John smiled, looking at Dave’s interested face. “Just like your brother never liked apple juice.”

“WHAAT? Oh hell no, I did not just hear that Egderp. Someone not liking apple juice? That’s a crime to fucking humanity…” Dave blathered on, quite offended at the thought that dislike of apple juice could even exist. This continued for well over an hour, when he was finally convinced to shut up with a juice box.

(line break)

Vriska was alone, on her sloop, sailing aimlessly up and down the lake. She had a map laid out in front of her, and was studying it intently, plan slowly forming in her mind. She had an eye patch on her left eye, because that eye was gone, but, also because it looked cool. Equius had offered more than once to fix it up. She liked being out here, with the waves, dreaming of being a pirate, finding new spiders to take home, visiting the squid in the middle of the lake, just, everything.

Someone entered her boat, alerting her to be ready. She knew who it was, she didn’t need to turn around to know that, and she tensed up so she could react...now.

She turned around, kicking the sword-cane to the ground, getting into a half-battle stance as she turned to face her challenger. Who else could it be besides Terezi? No one she knew of.

“What are you planning?” Terezi demanded, picking up her cane and pointing it at Vriska again. She also prepared to battle, though they were on Vriska’s turf now and she knew she would ultimately lose.

Vriska struck out first, lashing with her foot, whipping her dice out from her back pocket. Terezi narrowly avoided the kick, stabbing out once she landed. Vriska ducked, throwing the dice onto the floor, counting on her good luck.

“You know,” Terezi said between ducks and parries, “I never understood why you always throw dice before attacking. It’s not like you need it.” She felt herself being pushed backwards, slowly. She was losing ground, and she knew it. Vriska knew too, if her increasing attacks were any suggestion.

“True, but that’s how I’ve always done it,” She grabbed Terezi’s sword, using it to push her onto the edge of the boat, head nearly touching the water. She smirked. “Give up?”

Terezi shook her head. “Never.” Vriska laughed, yanking the sword from Terezi’s hand and replacing it with her own. She yanked Terezi back safely on board, dropping her into sitting position. Terezi sat still. She knew Vriska wasn’t going attack her once she had considered herself victorious.

“Why did you come over?” Vriska sat down beside her, languishing in the last few rays of sunlight.

“Why else?” Terezi laughed bitterly. “To find out what you were up to. Look how that turned out.”

“You should know me by now,” Vriska turned to face Terezi. “From our campaigning days. I’ll ‘save’ them, recruit them for exploring the caves around here, find that treasure, and keep it all to my own self. Spend the rest of my days as a pirate.” She got up, handing Terezi her cane. “Here. I’ll take you home.” 

Terezi got up, leaning against the railing as Vriska maneuvered the sloop towards shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: Last Chance to choose whether John and Dave become a DaveJohn!. It is still undecided, and with only one vote in so far it is unanimous! Vote in comments, or on my fanfiction page: author: TetraWithDamagedFins


	10. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a tad of trolling and a puppet and a tad of FLUFF
> 
> Fluff warning :there will be a bit of fluff. If you are triggered by fluff, then the worst of it is located at the very last paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will turn into a Dave/John Hammertime/Pepsicola from this point because people voted and said so.  
> Yay.

Ch. 10: Untitled

“What's the problem now, John?” Rose smoothed her skirt, looking at John with the calculated mild interest that was part of her profession. Though it would be safe to say that what she felt now was a bit more than mild, professional interest. John was one of the more mentally stable people she had worked with, so to see him flustered and constantly worried was both a novelty and very preoccupying.

“It's Dave again,” John fidgeted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. “It’s hard to keep a friendship with someone who doesn't remember you or anything about being friends.I try to be sensitive about it, to give him time, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I don't want to force him into anything. ” He sighed. “On top of that, Vriska asked to meet her at the cafe tomorrow. With Dave.” He slumped back on the couch, tired and visibly weighed down. Rose allowed herself a small frown. 

“I hope you don't take this personally, as we are in a place where normally I wouldn't be here as your friend, but I don't trust Vriska. Kanaya has some...history with her, and she was pretty hurt by it.” She put her hand on John's shoulder, looking him in the eye. “You shouldn't go.”

“I know, I have a bad feeling about this too, but I have to do it for Dave. He still has Terezi on his tail.” John softly removed Rose’s hand, standing up. “Don’t worry, I'm giving Dave his sword back today, so he can protect himself. We'll be fine.” He left the room, gently closing the door behind him when he saw she wasn't coming as well.

“I hope, at least.”

“I have a sword?” Dave popped out from behind an impossibly dark corner, causing John to jump half a step back.

“Dave!” John put a hand to chest is half-feigned astonishment., “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” He bonked Dave on the head. “Give a bit of warning to a friend next time!”

“John. Sword.” Dave crossed his arms expectantly. If there was a weapon involved, he wasn't about to let the subject go.

“How much of that did you hear, Dave?” John rubbed his arm, trying to disguise his nervousness.

“Enough. Now spill.” Dave reached out to grab John's hand. In truth, he had heard all of it, and wanted to offer whatever comfort he could without stepping out of character. He squeezed his hand, almost imperceptibly, causing John to squeak and look away.

“You know how to wield a sword. Really, really well.” John poked Dave’s bicep. “Scared me a couple times. Saved me, too. You haven’t lost any muscle mass,” he jabbed Dave chest, “So you should be ok. Your brother said that if you’re worth your salt you won’t have forgotten anything. He’s waiting on the roof.”

“What.” A wave of apprehension swept through Dave, body going rigid and on alert almost immediately.

“You heard me Dave. You'll be fine. Now go!” John shoved Dave in the general direction of the roof stairs, propelling Dave a few feet forward before he managed to turn around stop.

“What about my sword?” He was stalling. John knew that, and Dave knew John knew. That didn’t stop him from trying, though.

“Dirk has it. Now shoo!” John waved him away good-naturedly. Dave stayed put, crossing his arms and smirking with a final plan to stall.

“What about my good-luck kiss?” He widened his stance, watching John squirm nervously and look away. Bingo.

“Da-ave…” John whined, pouting at the floor. 

“Nuh-uh.” I'm not leaving without my good-luck kiss.” Dave pouted back, although he was smiling beneath his glasses. Perfect. 

“F-fine.” John looked at Dave, determined. “But close your eyes.”

“Fine. They're closed now.” Dave waited expectantly. 

“No, they're not.” How had he known? No one could see through his shades - he had made sure of that. He closed them, reluctantly. He had really wanted to see John's face.

“There,” John giggled. “When your eyes are closed, you twitch” John reached out, slipping his hand into Dave’s. A violent shudder passed through Dave’s body, causing his eyes to nearly fly open. He forced himself to relax. John leaned closer, placing his free hand behind Dave’s head. He laughed again, no louder than a breathy whisper in the blond’s ear. “See?” He leaned closer, lips ghosting on Dave’s, leaning closer… 

And then Dave’s mind started properly functioning again. He pushed John away, knocking him onto the floor.

“John, no, stop!” John looked up from the floor, hurt apparent in his eyes. “ I might get you sick, remember?” John looked away, biting his lip. “Egderp, you know that I didn't mean it like that. I'd never do that to my best bro. Let's get this over with so I can show you some sick jams I've been working on.” He reached out to grab John's hand, helping him up. John took it, using the momentum to pull himself up and smash his lips into Dave’s cheek, pulling back before Dave could react any further than wrapping his arms around him and steadying himself so they wouldn't tumble over.

“Good luck!” John unwrapped himself from Dave’s grasp, rushing down the hall.

“You were faking?! You little…” Dave shook his head, walking up the steps to what his gut told him was certainly impending doom.

“Hey, little man, long time no see. Today's your lucky day--senpai just noticed you.” The man from Thorneville customs was on the roof, wielding an expensive looking katana and a puppet. 

“Are you really my bro?” Dave asked in his best flat voice, managing to get a hint of a smirk in there.

“The one and only.” Bro slid a katana across the rooftop. “Here's your sword, I polished it and everything for you.” Dave bent and picked up the sword, looking up at the empty space where Bro had stood. He felt a quiver in the air around him, and instinctively flash stepped out of the way right before the puppet’s dancing feet could knock him cold. He slashed at the puppet, striking a moment too late.

“Cal’s too fast for you, bro.” Dave turned around, blade first, at the empty air. Bro was just better than him, like always. A plush foot made contact with his back with suprising force, sending Dave sprawling on the roof. He recovered, avoiding one attack and walking right into another.

“Give up?” Bro was standing over him, Cal shoved into Dave’s face. “I went easy on you, you can’t possibly be done yet..” He raised Cal up, preparing for the final blow…

When a shot rang out, causing Bro to jump back from Dave’s sprawled body. 

“By jove, Dirk, don’t you know when a chap has had his fill of adventure?” The man lowered his gun, re-holstering it by his side. He rushed to Dave’s side, helping him up. “You're Dirk’s kid brother, I take it? Golly is it fine to meet you!” Dave took the extended hand, wincing when Jake gave it a firm shake. He followed Jake towards the stairs, glancing back at Dirk. Jake saw this, and turned back, giving Dirk a dirty look.

“I wasn't going to kill him, you know. He's still my bro.” Dirk shifted his posture, crossing his arms nonchalantly. Jake narrowed his eyes, then relaxed, his features growing less tense.

“Oh alright,” Jake shook his head. He leaned towards Dave, muttering, “He really is a nice chap, you know. That’s just his way of showing love.”

“Dave, are you okay?” John ran up to him, feeling his pulse.

“Yeah, I'm still alive to make your life as ironic as possible. Gotta update that SBAHJ. Unless,” Dave tried to smirk, still in a bit of pain. “You want to kiss me better.” He put his hand up to his forehead, leaning back into Jake’s arms dramatically. “Oh, John, I don't think I'm going to make it. It hurts, oh gog it hurts so much I don't think AJ can fix this. Oh, Egbert, I'm sorry you have to see me this way, that it has to end like this…” Dave puckered his lips to a blushing John, who looked away, concentrating a bit to hard on Dave’s arm.

“You're really scratched up, so I'd better call off the meeting with Vriska..” John murmured. He looked up at Jake, gently pulling Dave towards him. “I'll take it from here Jake. Thanks.”

“Shucks buster, nothing I wouldn't do for a friend. I'd better get going now, can't miss my date with Dirk!” Jake dashed up the stairs, leaving Dave with John and John's very disgusted face.  
 ****  
\--ectoBiologist started pestering arachnidsGrip at 11:59--  
EB: sorry Vriska we can't make it  
EB: Daves too tired  
AG: fine  
AG: we'll meet tomorrow   
\--arachnidsGrip ceased trolling ectoBiologist at 12:01-- 

“John, come cuddle with me.” The tired blond called from the bed.

“Aren't you afraid I'll get sick?” John called, getting up from the computer and heading towards Dave anyway.

“Pshh. I was never scared, bro. ‘Sides, as long as you drink that orange crap you'll be fine, right?” Dave pulled John towards him, nuzzling his face into John's back. “There,” he murmured, his voice slightly muffled through John's clothing. “We can be spoons together.”

“Gee, Dave,” John laughed. “Who knew you would be so touchy?”

“Well if I make your kokoro go doki doki, how could I resist?” Dave replied. “Plus, I'm tired, and you're really warm.”

“Sure. I'm sure you were just scared to show your unironic side before.”

“No Egderp. Believe me, I love you very ironically.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”


	11. I forgot but this is CH. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update date will most likely be now Tuesday or Wednesday PST. Thanks for sticking with me this far, it means a lot :3 *fwooshes out*

Chapter 11: 

 

“John.” The world was hazy, and bright.

 

“John.” It was blurry too, where were his glasses? 

 

“John, wake up.” The world was warm. Since when was the world this warm--hot, almost? 

 

“Jo-ohn” Was Dave next to him? What time was it?

 

“Egderp I swear to fucking gog if you don't wake up right now I'm going to do a flying acrobatic pirouette off the fucking handle.” John opened his eyes a crack, groggily trying to make sense of the world around him.

 

“I'm awake Dave. What's so important?” He sat up, rubbing his eyelids and blinking a few times. Oh. There were his glasses. Dave, on the other hand, wasn't wearing his yet.

 

“It's 12 o’fucking clock, Egbert. I'm hungry, there's no apple juice, and some spiderbitch named Vriska keeps pounding at the door.” Oh. Right.

 

“I'll get it.” John started to get up, but was pulled back down by Dave.

 

“No. Food first, spiderbitch later.” Dave looked at John, dead serious on starting an intense staredown if the need came to be. John sighed.

 

“Dave, we're supposed to go eat with spi-Vriska.” And there's apple juice in the mini-fridge. Now come on, let's go already.” John got up, going to the bathroom. Dave followed, casting a surreptitious glance at the room in search of the promised mini fridge. 

 

A few minutes later, and they finally decided to open the door for Vriska, walking out after a brief introduction. 

 

“So why am I even here anyway? You two seem to be hitting it off just fine to me.” Dave ambled along beside the pair, slightly put-off and still very hungry. No one else seemed to be suffering the same qualms, however, and they were walking way too slow for his own liking. 

 

“Don't be an idiot, the only reason I'm even taking time out of my day is for YOU.” Vriska pointed a finger at Dave’s chest, still looking straight ahead. John was a bit more compassionate. 

 

“Don't worry too much Dave, we're almost there. If you worry too much your hair will turn white.” John chuckled at his own joke. Dave’s hair was practically already white.

 

“Oh my gog Egbutt. What kind of a lame joke was that?” Dave lowered his shades long enough to roll his eyes at John. 

 

“It's a great joke. I guess your sense of humor isn't as great as you thought it was, Dave. And ‘Egbutt’? Very original.” He shoved Dave forward playfully, using it as an excuse to grab Dave’s hand when he stumbled. 

 

“I don’t know, John, I think Dave is right,” Vriska said, slightly ahead of both of them. “That joke sucked.” She turned around and stood impatiently as they both fumbled about some more. “And hurry up before I kick both your asses into next week.”

 

“Finally, someone with a stomach!” Dave ran to catch up with Vriska, pulling John behind him. They stopped in front of a small, quaint cafe, with a small raised platform for some underground band to play, come nightfall. A hipster of a place, really. 

They sat down at a table near the stage and ordered foodstuffs. They ate. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, just a geek, a geek-in-denial, and a sassy busybody arguing about movies, music, and other pointless crap over crepes. During a lull in conversation, Vriska stood up, unceremoniously pushing her chair into the empty spot.

 

“I'm going to use the little girl's room. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone!” Vriska walked off, bumping into a solitary table on the way out. The two men left at the table looked at each other.

 

“Do they even have restrooms here?” Dave voiced what was on both of their minds. John shrugged. Dave shrugged back, but suddenly grew tense.

 

“Hey John?”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“Thanks for giving me my sword back.” Dave flashed across the table--just as a sword sliced where he had been sitting. John whipped his head around, shocked to see Terezi, grinning like a maniac. He barely had a chance to scoot his chair out of the way as Terezi jumped onto the table.

 

“Dave Strider. I challenge you...TO 4 DU3L!” She stabbed her sword upwards, punctuating the last remark. Dave didn’t answer, just tightened his grip on his sword. 

 

“Your reign of terror ends H3R3, demon!” Terezi jumped towards Dave, sword first, swords meeting with a clash. Dave countered, moving steadily backward towards and onto the raised platform. He should have been able to win under normal circumstances, but his strife with Bro left him with a few more pains than he really cared for, and he was a bit slower from the injuries and normal exhaustion.

 

They were locked in a stalemate, Terezi’s slight sniff-pauses giving Dave the advantage he needed to counter, while his less-than 100% faculties gave her the same. She was powered by her passion for justice, however, and in the long run it was clear that she would win. She lunged.

 

Dave was just an inch too slow, miscalculated the stroke by a centimeter, and Terezi’s sword sliced through Dave’s shirt, nicking the skin. He stepped back, and found himself against the wall. Terezi stepped forward, making sure Dave couldn’t escape.

 

“This was fun, Dave..” Terezi glided the blade along Dave’s cheek, tracing his jawline down to his neck, “It’s a shame it has to end like this, isn’t it?” She pulled her sword back, causing Dave’s breath to hitch. She re-attached the sword into her cane, and pulled out a coin, showing both sides to Dave. “But I’m a fair person, you see, so why don’t we play a little game? If it’s heads, you’re guilty, and I execute you on the spot!” She stomped the ground, wide smile seemingly widening even more. “But,” she let out a sigh, “If it’s tails, you may leave.” She threw the coin up in the air. Dave watched it as it flew up, then fell.

 

Heads.

 

Tails.

 

Heads.

 

Tails.

 

Heads...it landed.

 

And spun.

 

Heads.

 

Terezi laughed and drew her sword yet again. She cleaned it, and drew it back. Dave clenched his eyes, waiting for the final blow. His sword lay, forgotten, at the far end of the platform, and he knew John wouldn’t be able to wield it without getting seriously hurt. He heard a soft ‘fwoosh’ in the air, and steadied himself for death.

 

The blow never came. He heard a thump, followed by the clatter of metal on tile, and curiosity got the best of him. He sneaked a glance, opening them wider in shock at what he saw.

 

Terezi was on the floor, sword knocked beyond her reach. She was being held at swordpoint -though not his sword- by Vriska, who appeared to have just returned from the restroom. She caught Dave’s eye.

 

“Can’t you see I’m holding her down? Go! And take your boyfriend with you!” She turned back, smirking down at the young legislacerator beneath her. Dave needed no second urging. He ran across to the still very shocked John, grabbing him with one hand and his sword with the other. They absconded, not pausing their run until they had turned the corner. Then they both half-collapsed against the wall, all but falling on top of each other. They sat there for a minute, nothing but the sound of their overlapping pants filling the silence.

 

“Do you think Vriska will be alright?” John caught his breath first (duh.) Dave took a moment, sitting up to look at him.

 

“Who, spiderbitch? She looked like she knew what she was doing, if you ask me.” John turned to look back at Dave.

 

“She saved your life you know, you should be a bit nicer to her.”

 

“I’ll say thank you if she doesn’t ask us to do something for her by the end of the week. Which,” Dave pointed at John. “Mark. My. Words.” He pressed his finger against John’s chest with each word for emphasis, “she will.” His face grew serious, his straight line of a mouth curving a small bit downward. “By the way…” he looked away from Egbert, choosing to look at the nearby lamppost.

 

“What are we?” He looked up at John , watching those oceanic blues swirl with concern. John reached out, gently slipping Dave’s shades off his face. Dave flinched, getting his eyes re-adjusted to the brightness of the afternoon sun.

 

“We’re whatever you want us to be, Dave.” He cupped the blond’s cheek, brushing his thumb against it. Dave leaned into the touch, and gained incentive to lean in, connecting their lips again for the first time in years. They pulled away both a bit breathless, and Dave chucked low at the sight of John’s pink face.

 

“This is the start of a beautiful bromance.”

 

John looked at Dave, then punched him on the shoulder.

“You dork.”


	12. How Long is This Going to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I havent posted in forever lol wut sorry i dont wwant to correct all the grammar errors in this note..
> 
> I formally apologize for the inpromtu hiatus.
> 
> I will give you guys another story ((oneshot)) as an apology gift.

Ch. 12>How Long is This Going to Be?

The next few days passed in a blur of rediscovery, Dave constantly excited by every small thing he remembered (“Hey John, you're ticklish here.” “Haha, no..ha...Dave stop!”) They were the happiest either of them had been in a while, with Dave’s induced amnesia lifting a bit more every day.

At the same time, Dave also grew increasingly confused. He had been here for a while, and, yes, it was a bit larger than Thorneville, but he still hadn't heard of anyone getting sick yet. Rose, John, and Kanaya all seemed perfectly healthy, and he was living with them. The less he heard of any sort of epidemic spreading, the more he got anxious.

He knew it was silly and rather egotistical to feel the way he did, but to have everyone seem totally unaffected by him was unsettling, to say the least. It was like he no longer mattered, like there was no proof that he existed anymore. Like he had lost a part of himself. He wanted to get closer to his new friends, like he knew he should, but habit and emotion caused him to stray from the group, leaving the house to wander in the morning, or staying in when the others went out if he could.

It wasn't like being with the group didn’t make him happy--there was nothing forced when he was with them-- but he felt miserable afterward, knowing the possible consequences and in the end always reaching the conclusion that he should leave.

It came as a bittersweet relief, then, when he was walking around town at night and heard coughing. It meant that he hadn't lost himself, that this town would end up exactly like every other town in the history of his life, but it also meant that he was going to lose his friends. Speaking of which, John was on the stairs outside Rose’s apartment, sleeping.

“John, what are you doing out here? Go to sleep, you dolt.” Dave gently shook John awake.

“D-dave!” John sat up. “No, it's ok, I haven't been here very long. But you were right! Vriska asked for help today! Guess you won't have to say sorry, huh?” Dave’s heart fell. If he said the wrong thing now, John would be on his back the rest of the night.

“We'll talk about that in the morning. Now go to your room,” Dave crossed his arms, easily slipping into a fatherly facade, “Can't let my best bro get sick.”

“ Why would I get sick?” Crap, he couldn't say the truth now, could he? John would insist on facing their troubles ‘together’ and stuff.

“Heard some people coughing. Think there might be some nasty bug going around.” He grabbed John’s hand, gently leading him up the stairs. “Goodnight, Egderp.”

“What about you?” John turned in the doorway, looking for a space to slip through past Dave.

“Striders don't sleep.”

“Sure you don't. What about that time when…” He trailed off, noticing Dave's slightly troubled face. “ Alright. I'll be here if you need me.” He softly closed the door in Dave’s face.

Dave all but jumped away from the door, determined to put as much space as he could between them now, before he changed his mind again. He knew about the time John was about to reference, when he had stayed up late finishing a particularly inspired comic, and John had called him to try to make him sleep. He had resisted, insisting the same ‘Striders don't need sleep’ line.

He had fallen asleep at the monitor, phone still in hand, snores filtering through to the smiling dork on the other end of the line.

Dave shook his head away from those thoughts, heading instead to his room to gather his few belongings, courtesy of Kanaya. She had waltzed in--quite literally, apparently she and Rose were headed to a gala of sorts-- and dumped an armful of clothes onto his bed, announcing that they were ‘quite fashionable’ and ‘ I will not be seen with you if you are not impeccably dressed’. Dave never got to know Kanaya very well, but it was a small wonder that she and Rose got along well.

Rose. He picked up the small, stapled-together sketchbook she had given him, insisting he fill it with drawing they could discuss. He considered taking it, but instead opted for leaving it on the bedside. He wouldn't find a way to share it with Rose anyway, once he was on the road. 

Finally, he picked up his phone charger. He had learned the hard way that, unfortunately, his iShades were like any other electronic device in the known universe, and still needed to be charged. John had rummaged through boxes to find it, a little worn but still perfectly usable. He hoped he could find somewhere to plug it in, so he could possibly talk to John again.

He put all the things in an old little girl’s backpack, complete with a set of small sparkly wheels. He stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He looked fondly one last time at the room, eyes resting on the lonely green sketchbook.

On second thought, Dave pulled out his colored pens, deciding to draw the first and only thing he ever would draw in the small booklet. Might as well leave Rose one last detail to dissect. He drew one of his more popular SBAHJ comics, adding and removing small details to express his thoughts, something he knew Rose would enjoy.

There. 

He left the book on the bed and retreated from the room, hand swiping the small Polaroid from the wall on his way out. He snuck down the hall, pausing at Rose's door. The light shone from underneath, and he could hear soft, nearly inaudible coughs from inside, as well as Kanaya’s voice, clearly laced with worry. He backed away from her door with growing apprehension, going out the door and down the stairs without looking back.

He wondered if he would ever see any of them again.


	13. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing edits to the story, and will not be posting a new chapter next week. I apologize. I will update ch. 1, for sure, and maybe other chapters within the next week. Nothing you need to go back and read, just minor things that help with flow :33

Ch. 13: The Middle 

Dirk had watched his younger brother scurry away into the night from the rooftop last night, and was very ashamed of him. Striders didn't run away from their problems.

“Striders don't run away from their problems, Jake” He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. The (dashing) young man in front of him refused to see reason, taking Dave’s side in the current situation.

“Yes, Dirk, I understood that the first time you said it, but all I'm saying is that sometimes it's better to abscond than to fight a losing battle. It's not like he's had as much time as you have had to learn to control himself. And,” Jake leaned into Dirk’s shoulder, placing a hand on Dirk’s chest, “ He didn't have a marvelous--if I do say so myself-- boyfriend to help him every step of the way.”

“He has John!” Dirk raised his other hand up to tug at his hair. “And he just left him, that baka…” He trailed off into a string of expletives, shaking his head. Jake placed his hand over Dirk’s. 

“Need I remind you,” he spoke softly, getting Dirk’s attention again,“You did the same to me, mate.”

“Fuck, you're right.” Dirk lay down on the roof, pulling Jake down with him. “Kid better pull his shit together then.” He rolled over, spooning Jake tight against his body. “Meanwhile, I'm going take advantage of the fact that the kids are off looking for him.”

“S-strider!”

“Strider, where are you?” John peeked around yet another corner. Rose and Kanaya were close behind, taking their time to look in a more rational manner, rather than just going around every corner expecting to see him. They watched, amused, as John jumped back from yelling at yet another corner, producing a fuming Vriska from behind it.

“What do you think you're doing?” She seethed, hands thrust in her pockets. Kanaya took a small step back, quickly grasping Rose's hand.

“Dave’s lost, Vriska, you want to help look for him?” John looked unfazed at Vriska’s appearance, despite the obvious look of worry on his face.

“Of course I know he’s lost John, just what kind of demon do you think I am? What I'm saying is,” she dragged a hand painfully across her face, “You're never going to find him if you're so louuuuuuuud! Trust me, you're better off sitting your ass off patiently at home and leaving this to the professionals.” She flipped her hair, shifting her weight to one side and assuming a generally sassy attitude.

“No thanks Vriska, I think I’ll just keep looking.” John looked back at Rose, nodding his head and turning towards the next corner.

“Fine, John, do it your way!” Vriska stalked off in the opposite direction, flipping her hair once more, just for good measure.

They ambled on past that little ordeal in relative silence, interrupted only by John's sporadic outbursts whenever a particular corner looked like it might be hiding a Dave Strider.

John’s outbursts were automatic, something to cover up the rapid stream of thoughts that were passing through his brain. He hadn't really payed attention to how many corners he had turned, or how many times he had shouted the same thing. Everything about today was just...baffling. Vriska was acting bossier and prissier than usual. Dave was gone--something that, as of late, wouldn't usually worry him, but his stuff was gone too -- without a trace. He didn't know who to turn to anymore, as Rose looked like she had her hands full with the state Kanaya was in, and (obviously) Dave wasn't there to help him.

He turned yet another corner, shouted for Dave yet again, and then stepped back. His brain gave him a break long enough to observe his surroundings.

He was in his friend Jade’s neighborhood. 

“Rose, how long have we been heading to Jade’s house?” He looked back at the two ladies, a small smirk playing on the blonde's face.

“ A while. How long have you been zoned out?” John could practically hear the gears turning in Rose’s head. Their next dialogue was sure to be a doozy.

“Welp, if anyone will be able to help, it would most likely be her.” John shrugged, heading up the dirt trail and ducking under the familiar barbed wire to Jade’s cottage lab.

He was answered by a crisp, albeit weak, “I concur”. John whipped around, just in time to watch Rose attempt to regain composure.

“Rose, are you okay?” He stopped, concern for the blonde friend in front of him pressing more than concern for Dave. Kanaya was similarly worried, and tugged Rose’s wrist gently back from where they had come.

“I think we should go home now, Rose. Your cough seems to have gotten worse.”

“I guess I should.” Surprisingly, Rose didn’t put up a fight. She let herself be led away down the hill, back towards the cobbled streets. John stayed behind, as the leader of their impromptu expedition. 

“Oh, Kanaya!” He called out to the retreating pair.

“Find Bro.” Kanaya turned around briefly, nodding her head in a way that might have been dissent, before continuing on her way.


	14. Th3 Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *APPEARS A MILLION YEARS LATER* Bruh. m so sorry bruh. It beeen a looong daayy.... about a month? So sorry about hiatus. I've broken yet another promise in my pointless life of lieessss..... I've had a lot of stuff going on lately, still have so many irons in the fire, and really haven't found the time or energy to update. I will not abandon this story. I may have the toughest of writer's block, to the point where I can't even type a single sentence, but i will see this story till the end. it is a dead line. I always keep my dead lines.
> 
> Also, i realize Davekat is canon. I ship Davekat. I also ship JohnDave. I'll finish this story as a Johndave. Sorry if that upsets you

Ch. 14: TH3 HUNT

Well, this was certainly a predicament.

Dave was, currently, stuck in a tree. The forest floor was a good 6 meters down, and littered with pointy sticks, pine cones, small rocks, and the like. Not a very good place to splash down in. The branch he was on was a bit on the thin side, and even the slightest shift in weight caused the branch to creak and shake in an uncomfortable way. 

Not to mention there were ants.

They crawled over his arms and face, tickling his his skin unbearably. He tried blowing them off, but then one landed in his mouth, and, well, ew. They were cute at first too, with their little antennae wiggling like some sort of alien dance party, stopping every few seconds to sense the air around them. The novelty had faded after a while, and each antennae wiggle now seemed to mock him, a blatant flaunting of their freedom to move, while Dave was clinging to the tree for dear life.

How did he end up here anyway?

Oh, right. He had been running away, like usual. He had heard a noise, a twig snapping, and -fwoosh!

Up the tree he went. Backpack and all.

As it had turned out, the noise had been rather far away, and was really no cause for immediate concern. Which meant he had been sitting here, peering over the edge of his branch, for the better part of an hour. The rustling of feet crushing piles of fallen leaves caused Dave to peer over the edge again, distracting him from his thoughts.

Oh. Her.

Vriska scanned the forest ahead of her, resting her eyes on a bright pink splotch in one of the trees. Bingo. She cleared her throat, lacing her voice bittersweet with fake concern and genuine relief.

“Dave! I’m so glad I found you!”

“Go ‘way.” He lifted his neck from the branch with some difficulty, turning his head in the other direction. An ant took offense and bit him.

“ What, you don't even care about John anymore?” Vriska allowed an edge to creep into her voice, not bothering to hide her contempt for the young man hiding in the tree.

“What did you do to John?” Dave's growl matched Vriska’s in bitterness. The few ants left began to leave Dave’s general vicinity, a few nipping at him as they did.

“I didn’t do anything!” Vriska, exasperated, for once spoke with complete sincerity. She hadn't done anything to John. Dave, however, didn't know that, a fact she stored for possible later use.

“Why the hell are you here then? Can't a man get his tree cuddles in peace?” Dave refused to believe Vriska long enough for him to climb down. Plus, he was stuck, remember? The spiderbitch must never know.

Vriska studied Dave, still clinging to the tree. She realized what was going on, and a grin spread from her eye across her whole face.

“You’re stuck, aren’t you?”

“Of course not.” Dave pouted. “I can get down just fine.”

“Sure. In that case, get your ass down here already, don’t you know that Terezi’s kidnapped John?”

“W-what?!” Startled, Dave let go of the tree branch. He fell to the ground with a thunk, the small cushion of leaves covering the ground protecting him from serious damage. Even so, ow. That hurt. Vriska cackled up to him, hauling him back onto his feet. He nodded briefly in her direction, turning back to where she had appeared from, in the direction he assumed the town was in.

“Where are you going, flatface, he’s this way!” Vriska had her back to him, walking in the opposite direction from Dave with no sign of stopping to wait for him. He jogged awkwardly to her, not feeling up to his normal douchey self enough to flash step up to her.

“How do you know John’s been kidnapped?” He asked, berating himself yet again for leaving John alone. Kid always seemed to disappear if he wasn’t around.

Vriska didn’t answer right away, the crunch of leaves under their feet filling the thoughtful silence.

“Well,” she began, pausing as a pained expression took over her face, “In case it wasn’t clear already, Terezi does some pretty messed up things sometimes. To fulfill her need for ‘justice’, or whatever.” She let this information sink in, before continuing, “She captured John to lure me to her, as bait. Told me herself, mighty proud of capturing him.”

“So you want me to go rescue him so you don’t have to?” Dave asked, incredulous. “What makes you think I have a better chance of rescuing him than you do?”

“Daavvee, isn’t it obvious?” Vriska sighed, exasperated as always with having to inform those who literally had no clue as to what was going on. “Your powers are different from mine. She’ll be expecting me, not you.”

They arrived at a moderate lake, a small schooner moored at the shore. Vriska led Dave up to it, growing a bit more relaxed the closer they got to their destination. At the shore, she pointed out across the lake, to a rocky island right in the middle of the calm, murky water.

“That’s her hideout. I’ve been here enough to know this is where she’ll be keeping John”

Dave looked at the boat, trailing his eyes from it to the island. “Guess you want me to go there in this thing, right?”

“Got it. I’d go with you, but I’ve got so many other irons to attend to. No one’s got more irons in the fire than me. I dare you to name one person. I. Dare. You.” Vriska stared at Dave, quite effectively daring him to. Dave did not respond.

“That’s what I thought,” she sneered. “Tootles, Dave, catch up to you later!”

Dave looked over to where she had disappeared, to the boat, to the island, and back again.

He put his foot in the boat.

Might as well get started.


End file.
